Ciemny Las
thumb|309x309pxCiemny Las -''' przeciwieństwo Klanu Gwiazdy , trafiają do niego złe koty. '''(Każdy może wpisać swoją OC) Koty w Ciemnym Lesie: Blady Blask * Szpiegował inne klany * Zabił Wczesny Brzask, Jastrzębi Cień, Drobne Skrzydło, Nocną Łapę i wiele kotów które niczemu nie zawiniły. * Okłamywał bezczelnie inne koty * Odebrał ostatnie życie Szarej Gwieździe. * Zwabił Zajęczą Nogę (pierworodne dziecko Szarej Gwiazdy) nad potok, gdzie wyznał mu swoje zbrodnie, i próbował go zamordować. Krwisty Kryształ * Próbował zniszczyć Klan księżyca * chciał zabić Węglową Gwiazdę * nie przestrzegał kodeksu wojownika * Kazał Kamiennemu Księżycowi zabić Lot * Polował dla Klanu trawy * Zabił Szare Futro Krwista Gwiazda * Odebrał trzy życia Leśnej Gwieździe . * Zabił Wietrzny Dzień , przyczynił się do śmierci Wiewiórczego Ogona i Brzozowego Wąsa . * Manipulował Kruczym Ogonem . * Założą nowy, szósty - Klan Śmierci . * Kazał Ponuremu Pyskowi zabić Borsuczą Bliznę . * Zabił wiele kotów. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Wywołał wiele bitew i był rządnym krwi, szalonym kotem. Rana * Zabił Martwe Oko . * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Ślepo podążał za swoim ojcem . Długa Gwiazda * Zabił Chmurzysty Krok . * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Byłby złym, skorym do bitew przywódcą. * Zaczął trenować swoją córkę jeszcze, gdy była kociakiem i był dla niej złym ojcem. Białe Serce * Zabiła Mysiego Wąsa , Motyli Ogon i odebrała życie Dębowej Gwieździe . * Nie przestrzegała Kodeksu Wojownika. Orle Skrzydło * Opuścił Klan Cienia . * Uczył Koszmarną Łapę zabijania. * Próbował zabić Ciemne Serce i Rdzawą Gwiazdę. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. Złamany Korzeń * Zamordował medyczkę Klanu Lasu, Płonący Kwiat. * Był ślepo posłuszny rozkazom Krwistej Gwiazdy. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Należał do Klanu Śmierci, który nie był aprobowany przez Klan Gwiazdy. Ponury Pysk * Zabił Chmurkę i Borsuczą Bliznę, przyczynił się do śmierci Słonecznego Blasku. * Wielokrotnie zdradził Klan Lasu. * Prawdopodobnie przyczynił się do powstania Klanu Śmierci. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Nie przestrzegał kodeksu. Śmierciowa Gwiazda Za życia: * Był zdrajcą. * Potajemnie rządził Klanem Śmierci(2). * Chciał zamordować swoją partnerkę Limonkowe Oko. * Chciał zamordować własnego syna Małego Kła * Dążył do zniszczenia Klan Kamienia * Omal nie zabił Jedna Łapa * Próbował zabić Lexe * Próbował zabić Grubasa * Próbował zabić Burego Pazura * Odebrał 2 życia Księżycowej Gwiezdzie * Zawarł sojusz z Klanem Liścia by niszczyć go od środka * Kazał zabić małe kociaki, które zgubiły się w lesie (jednak udało się je uratować) * Zabił bardzo dużo kotów, w większości Piecuchów i Włóczęgów, oraz Samotników, ale zdarzyły się też kocięta i wojownicy. * Usiłował zabić Kitkę, jednak został zamordowany w czasie oczekiwania na kotkę. Po śmierci: * Nawiedził w snach swojego syna Krwistą Szyje i pokierował nim tak, by odebrał jedno z 3 dodatkowych żyć Brązowa Gwiazda (Łapa) * Usiłował zabić Kosem, siostrę Brązowej Gwiazdy. * Zapędził żmije do obozu Klanu Kamienia, na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał. Kościsty Pazur * Porwał czterech uczniów Klanu Deszczu, Krwawnikową Łapę, Podpalaną Łapę, Drżącą Łapę i Zachmurzona Łapę. * Zabił wiele kotów, w tym własnego brata, Łaciatego Ogona, oraz: Górską Chmurę, Długi Krok, Kędzierzawą Gwiazdę,Twardą Skórę i Podpalaną Skórę. * Chciał zabić medyka w drodze do spotkania z Klanem Gwiazd, Bluszczową Szyję (ostatecznie losy się odwróciły i to Bluszczowa Szyja zabił jego w odwecie) * Za życia spiskował z Ciemnym Lasem. * Kierowała nim żądza zemsty. * Wyparł się Klanu Gwiazd. Jeziorowa Łapa * Chciał stawić czoła Klanowi Gwiazdy. * Ogłosił się liderem Klanu Płomienia. * Zamordował brutalnie cztery koty. * Był okrutny i żądny zemsty. * Krew go oślepiła. * Wziął do niewoli Bursztynowe Futro. * Chciał zniszczyć cały Las i wszystkie Klany. Wczesny Zmierzch Za życia: * Jego dusza była powiązana z Ciemnym Lasem, dlatego brzydził się Klanu Gwiazdy i wszystkich kotów, które w nim były oraz go szanowały. * Okłamywał wszystkie klany. * Był świetnym manipulatorem i używał nieziemskich argumentów, które sprawiły, że koty nie potrafiły wykryć, że jest mordercą. * Polował i szkolił się w Ciemnym Lesie. * Wielokrotnie próbował zabić swojego przywódcę i zabrał mu jedno życie. * Wrobił swojego przywódcę w przestępstwa, przez co cały klan obrócił się przeciwko liderowi. * Zamordował swoją partnerkę, Zimowe Futro i bawił się jej uczuciami, a także sprawił, że prawie zamordowała Silver - kotkę, z którą miał przelotny romans. * Zamordował własne dziecko, Jagodową Łapę. * Zamordował przywódczynię Klanu Mgły - Szarą Gwiazdę. * Przyczynił się do śmierci Brązowej Gwiazdy, a zrobił to poprzez nawiedzanie go i wyniszczenie jego organizmu do tego stopnia, że kocur zamarzł w srogą zimę. * Swoją uczennicę - Fiołkową Łapę utopił w Rwącej Rzece i w jej krwi. * Zamordował własną matkę oraz brata, Malinowy Krzew i Kruczy Świt. * Zamordował zastępczynię Klanu Mgły - Pierwiosnkową Piosenkę. * Zamordował Zoyę, kotkę domową. * Zamordował wiele kotów Klanu Natury o nieznanych imionach podczas gdy nikt nie wiedział, że jest mordercą. * Nie szanował kodeksu wojownika i wielokrotnie go łamał. * Rzucił się sam, bez niczyjej pomocy na Klan Natury, kiedy wszyscy wiedzieli o jego zabójstwach, zabijając wtedy cztery koty o nieznanych jeszcze imionach (niestety poniósł klęskę). * Nawiedzał koty w snach, mówiąc im, że w Ciemnym Lesie zawsze odnajdą szczęście. Jeżeli koty sprzeciwiały się mu, ponieważ były wierne Klanowi Gwiazdy, groził im, że ich zabije - sprawdziło się to w przypadku kilku kotów. * Dążył do zniszczenia klanów oraz Klanu Gwiazdy. * Na Zgromadzeniu, gdzie panował pokój, zabił kotkę z Klanu Natury i wskoczył (bez wcześniejszego pozwolenia) na Mglistą Skałę, uznając, że to on jest największym kotem w całym lesie, dodając, że wszystkie koty powinny się go bać. * Ciała swoich ofiar bardzo często rozszarpywał, nie miał szacunku do swoich ofiar. * Wielokrotnie zabijał zwierzynę i rozszarpywał ją albo podrzucał Dwunożnym, ponieważ chciał sprawić aby klany głodowały. * Stworzył niebezpieczną zgraję samotników, którzy powybijali wiele kotów. Po śmierci: * Zabił ponownie Stalowego Pazura, którego dusza zniknęła z Klanu Gwiazdy. * Próbował ponownie zabić Zimowe Futro, która go irytowała, ponieważ była w nim tak zakochana, że nie odstępowała go o krok. * Wdawał się w walki z innymi kotami z Ciemnego Lasu. * Nawiedzał koty w snach i zachęcał do dołączenia oraz uczenia się w Ciemnym Lesie (Kotka z Klanu Natury - Ciemna Dolina, prawie się zgodziła z nim współpracować, ponieważ była ciekawa jak wygląda życie złych kotów) * Próbował dostać się do Klanu Gwiazdy aby pozabijać tam koty. * Zmanipulował Brzaskiem i przez to ten zamordował Silne Serce, sądząc, że jest on złym kotem. * Opętał Bladego Jastrzębia, który zamordował Nocny Szept i prawie pozabijał inne koty. * Wykorzystywane przez niego koty nigdy nie otrzymywały tego, co im obiecywał, a otrzymywały zgubę albo śmierć. Hebanowy Wąs Za życia * Okłamywał Lekką Mysz i nadal trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić własną uczennicę. * Nie chciał by Poranna Łąka dołączyła do jego Klanu i brutalnie ją zranił, przez co uciekła i została samotniczką. * Był wobec swojej mentorki wredny i czasami warczał na chore koty. * Nie wiele chciał pomagać chorym kotom ponieważ ważniejszy był mu Ciemny Las. * Zdradził Makową Łapę, która nie chciała by Okopcony Lód dowiedział się o tym że go kocha. * Próbował złamać Kodeks Medyka i znaleźć partnerkę. * Został włóczęgą i brutalnie walczył z kotami domowymi. Po śmierci * Zmusił Zarośniętą Łapę do trenowania w Ciemnym Lesie, tak samo jak Makową Łapę, jednak ta odrzuciła to. Paprociowy Korzeń * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić Dębową Gwiazdę i zdradził swój Klan. * Zamordował własnego syna, bo przeszkodził mu w morderstwie przywódczyni. * Złamał kodeks wojownika wielokrotnie. Wróbla Skóra Za życia: * Manipulował swoim synem, Burzowym Futrem. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić Białą Gwiazdę. * Nie szanował Kodeksu Wojownika i łamał go. * Popełniał wiele krwawych zbrodni. * Zabił swoją przyrodnią siostrę, Kwiecistą Łapę i Wiewiórczą Łapę. * Knuł za plecami swojego przywódczy. * Wyparł się Klanu Gwiazdy. * Zawsze był wierny Ciemnemu Lasowi. * Spiskował z Jeżynową Łapą. * Oszukał wiele kotów. * Mordował Koty Półkrwi i Koty domowe bez żadnej przyczyny. * Próbował wtargnąć na życie Miodowego Futra, tylko dlatego, że jest kotem półkrwi. Po śmierci: * Zmuszał kotów do trenowania w Ciemnym Lesie i wyparcia się Kodeksu Wojownika i Klanu Gwiazdy. * Dalej manipulował swoim synem Burzowym Futrem. Jedno Ucho Za życia: * Utopiła brutalnie Siarkowy Kwiat * Knuła razem ze Śmierciową Gwiazdą, Burą Stopą i Śnieżnym Mrozem. * Kpiła sobie z młodych wojowników mówiąc, że są nikim i nigdy nic nie osiągną. * Próbowała zabić 4 koty z czego zabiła tylko 2 Siarkowy Kwiat i Kwiecisty Potok. Po śmierci: * Walczyła i brutalnie mordowała dusze kotów z braku i pare dusz z Klanu Gwiazdy, bo tak jej kazał Śmierciowa Gwiazda. Więcej wkrótce... Stracony Ogon * Wyśmiewał Klan Gwiazdy. * Zabił swoją partnerkę - Biały Księżyc. * Pozbawił Czerwoną Gwiazdę jednego życia. * Wyśmiewał swoje kocięta. * Próbował zrzucić w przepaść Ognisty Pysk. * Próbował zabić swoją uczennicę - Ostrokrzewową Łapę. Kotka żyje, ale jest przez niego ślepa. * Szantażował Krucze Skrzydło. Skrzydlaty Upadek * Zabiła swojego przywódcę dwa razy * Zamordowała Ćwierkające Serce * Zabiła swoją matkę * Zabiła Skroplone Futro i zrzuciła winę na inny klan * Szantażowała swoją uczennicę * Przekonała Klan Śniegu do zaatakowania Klanu Deszczu * Przez jakiś czas manipulowała Mamroczącą Gwiazdą * Wielokrotnie złamała Kodeks Wojownika Dymny Płomień * Zabił Zaćmioną Gwiazdę * Mordował koty bez powodu * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Śnieżny Mróz: Za życia: * Mordował koty * Zgwałcił swoją córkę i być może jej koleżankę * Był nie fair w stosunku do swojej partnerki * Po wypadku córki stwierdził iż jest ona nikim, a pare księżyców wcześniej wychwalał jej umiejętności i wygląd. * Był pedofilem. * W zaparte dążył za Śmierciowa Gwiazda * Był jednym z kotów które ,,pobiły" Jedna Łapa. Borsuczy Trop * Zamordowała swoje kocięta i partnera. * Była chora psychicznie. * Nie przestrzegała kodeksu wojownika. * Próbowała zamordować Kamienną Gwiazdę. * Dołączyła do Klanu Śmierci. Płomienna Gwiazda * Zabił Jeżynowego Pazura * Zastawiał pułapki na Ognistą Gwiazdę * Chciał zabić Rozżarzoną Skórę * Z jego winy umarła Nocna Łapa * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Zaatakował Klan Cienia podczas zgromadzenia * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Ciemny Za życia: * Był okrutnym Liderem. * Straszył kociaki swoim wyglądem. * Taki ala skercz, ale brutalniejszy. * Mordował i takie tam. Po śmierci: * Nawiedzał koty we śnie * Spiskował z Jeziorową Łapą. Żmijowa Gwiazda * Zamordował Lisi Ogon, jej dzieci, Rudą Łatę oraz Ognistą Pręgę, wydając rozkaz innym kotom. * Nakłonił swoje dzieci do zabijania innych kotów. * Nie szanował kodeksu wojownika. Lamparci Pazur * Zabił Dębową Pręgę i oskarżył o to Gepardzi Mróz * Chciał zabić Lodową Gwiazdę * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika * Zaatakowała podczas zgromadzenia * Zabił Gepardziego Mroza * Zabił Białego Ogona Mroźny Kieł * Zabił Złotawą Gwiazdę * Zabił Grzmiącą Gwiazdę * Chciał zabić Jarzębinową Gałąź * Zastraszał Blade Futro * Kontrolował Blade Futro * Zabijał niewinne koty * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Postrzępiona Chmura * Kradła kocięta innym klanom i wychowywała je na ślepo wierne klanowi * Zabiła Szuwarowy Liść * Zabiła Zamulone Jezioro * Dawała kocięta na uczniów w wieku 4 lub 5 księżyców Rdzawa Gwiazda * Zabił trzykrotnie Białą Gwiazdę * Zamordował Szumiącą Łapę * Zabił Ćmi Cień * Zabił (i zjadł) Orle Pióro * Porwał i zabił Kropelkę * Okłamał i zabił Mysią Łapę * Wrzucił do ognia dwa koty * Zabił kota w Klanie Gwiazdy * Okłamał Klany co do Klanu Deszczu * Stworzył Klan Kości bez zgody Klanu Gwiazdy * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika * Namawiał koty do nie wierzenia w Klan Gwiazdy Krwista Szyja: * Przez całe życie szedł za ojcem * Zabił Brązową Łapę i próbował zrobić to po raz drugi. * Próbował zabić swojego przyrodniego brata. * Zdrajca, który nie ma pojęcia w którym klanie powinnien być. Zroszony Wąs: * Mordował kociaki piecuchów. * Kitler we wszelakim znaczeniu. * Zawsze w walkach atakował albo piecuchy, które dołączyły do klanów, albo koty z pół krwią - piecuchów. Kremowe Futro 2: Za życia: * Złe traktowanie jednej ze swoich córek * Zabicie niewinnego kociaka Po śmierci: * Próba zamordowania Czarnego Pyłu który był jej partnerem za życia * Nawiedzanie Nocnej Burzy, Czarnego Pyłu, Deszczowej Jagody oraz Klonowego Życzenia we snach Cienista Stopa Za życia: * Zabił Kamienną Gwiazdę (jeden raz) * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Zdradził swój klan * Zabił kilka kotów jako włóczęga Po śmierci * Porywał swoje potomstwo do Ciemnego Lasu w snach * Próbował zabić swoją matkę * Zabił Kamienną Gwiazdę drugi raz Jarzębina Po śmierci * W spotkaniu ze Złocistym Pyskiem przedstawiła się jako przywódczyni ciemnego lasu Za życia * Zabiła swoją przywódczynię, matkę Zielną Gwiazdę. Łaciate Skrzydło * Odebrał jedno życie Cynamonowej Gwieździe. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Zamierzał zabić Nocne Niebo, Szare Pióro i swoich rodziców. * Zamordował Jabłkową Łatę. * Zamordował Roziskrzony Liść. * Ciężko zranił Trzepoczące Skrzydło. Biczowy Ogon * Zamordowała wiele kotów * Założyła Klan Mordu, przez co doprowadziła do wielu kocich morderstw * Zabiła swoich rodziców * Wielokrotnie obrażała Klan Gwiazdy * Ciężko zraniła Jagodową Śmierć * Polowała na terenach innych Klanów Po śmierci * Usiłowała zabić przywódcę Ciemnego Lasu * Zjawiała się w snach kotów Klanu Mordu, niekiedy doprowadzając je do obłędu Karmelowy Cień * Jako uczennica zabiła Ryżową Łapę. * Zabiła swojego dawnego mentora - Sosnowego Pazura. * Założyła swój prowizoryczny klan, którego członków trenowała na morderców. * Uwielbia walczyć i zabijać. * Wielokrotnie obrażała Klan Gwiazdy i szlachetnych przywódców. * Znęcała się fizycznie i psychicznie nad kotami ze swojego klanu. Po śmierci * Namawiała swojego syna - Poplamioną Łapę do przejścia na złą stronę i mordowania innych. * Walczyła oraz zabijała inne koty z Ciemnego Lasu. * Szkoliła czasem Korę w Ciemnym Lesie a ona utrzymywała to w tajemnicy. * Zjawiała się w snach kotów z jej klanu. Tygrysie Oko * Prześladował swoją siostrę, Atenę. * Namawiał Klonowego Liścia do dręczenia wszystkich kotów, które nie wierzą w Klan Gwiazdy. * Wywyższał się przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. * Uwodził kotki, a później je zdradzał. * Podburzał Klan Wiatru przeciwko samotnikom, którzy po prostu wiedli spokojne życie niedaleko lasu. * Zabił nieznanego z imienia piecucha (prawdopodobnie był to brat ojca Cienistej Łapy) * Uważał, że Klan Gwiazdy obdarzył go ogromną (ekhem) inteligencją. * Nie tolerował rodziców, którzy wierzyli w Plemię Wiecznych Łowów. Wilcza Gwiazda 3 Za życia * Zabijał dla zabawy. * Trenował gdy był jeszcze uczniem w Ciemnym Lesie, * Łamał często kodeks wojownika. * Zabił bezlitośnie Liściastą Łapę- uczennicę medyczki z Klanu Pioruna i ją rozszarpał brutalnie (chodzi podobno plotka, że ją zjadł) * Zabił Łatka i Puszka (Łatka zabił, wbijając mu kołek w szyję a drugiego utopił w rzece. * Dostał życia od Ciemnego Lasu a nie od Klanu Gwiazdy. * Doprowadził do śmierci Piaskowej burzy. * Zabił Jeżynowego Pazura, gdy ten patrolował granicę z Klanu Rzeki. * Zabił Mglistą Stopę i upozorował jej samobójstwo mówiąc innym kotom, że zjadła jagody śmierci. * Zabił Lamparcią Gwiazdę, żeby zostać przywódcą Klanu Rzeki. * Doprowadził do śmierci wielu kociąt. * Doprowadził do szaleństwa Wiewiórczy Lot. * Nigdy nie żałował swoich zbrodni a wręcz przeciwnie, gdy kogoś zabił to miał ochotę na więcej. * Pomagał potajemnie Tygrysiej Gwieździe, gdy on jeszcze żył, żeby włóczędzy zaatakowali Klan Pioruna. * Wybrał na zastępcę Kruczego Pazura (wtedy jeszcze jako Kruczą Łapę) na zastępcę gdy on miał ledwo 8 księżyców. * Brutalnie oślepł Rozżarzoną Skórę. * Podczas jego panowania w Klanie Rzeki doszło do masowych śmierci wojowników, uczniów i kociąt. * Podbił Klan Wiatru i Klan Cienia oraz mordował tam koty. * Zabił przywódcę Klanu Wiatru- Wysoką Gwiazdę. * Zabił Przywódcę Klanu Cienia- Czarną Gwiazdę. * Był nasiąknięty szaleństwem i żądzą krwi. * Brutalnie zamordował swojego ucznia- Psią Łapę bo uznał go, że jest słaby. * Ignorował potrzeby kotów w swoim Klanie, gdy został przywódcą, doprowadzając przy tym do wybuchu epidemii Zielonego Kaszlu. * Zabił Hattie, gdy ta spacerowała sobie po polnej ścieżce. * W nocy podkradał jedzenie Klanowi Pioruna i dawał włóczęgom, psom i samotnikom. Chciał w ten sposób zagłodzić wiele kotów z wspomnianego powyżej klanu. * Kazał Klanowi Rzeki przestać wierzyć w Klan Gwiazdy a zacząć wierzyć w Ciemny Las. * Rozkazał zabić medyka z Klanu Cienia. * Słuchał Klonowego Cienia, gdy ta rozkazywała mu zabijać bez opamiętania różne koty. * Zabił on sporo samotników. * Kazał psom zabić Jęczmienia i Kruczą Łapę (wiedział od jednego ze swoich lojalnych sług, że tam się ukrywają). Doprowadził w ten sposób do śmierci Jęczmienia i powrotu Kruczej Łapy do Klanu Pioruna. * Rozpoczął walkę na Zgromadzeniu. * Gdy był jeszcze wojownikiem zabił podczas pewnego Zgromadzenia ucznia z Klanu Cienia. * Chciał wymordować wszystkie koty z pozostałych klanów. * Manipulował Wiewiórczym Lotem, żeby ta uciekła z lasu. Oczywiście nie posłuchała się go. Po śmierci * Opętywał wielokrotnie swojego brata, Ognistą Gwiazdę i kierował nim tak, żeby zabił kilka kotów. * Nawiedzał w snach uczniów i namawiał ich, żeby trenowali w mrocznym lesie. * Zabijał on dusze z Pustki i Klanu Gwiazd. * Przez niego rozpoczęła się bitwa pomiędzy Klanem Gwiazd a Ciemnym Lasem. * Próbował manipulować Wilczym Kłem w ten sposób, żeby on zamordował swoją partnerkę i kocięta. Tygrysi Szpon * Zabił Deszczową Gwiazdę. * Odebrał życie Modrzewiowej Gwieździe. * Zabił Bukową Plamę. Pajęczy Kieł 2 * Pomagał Wilczej Gwieździe dokonywać zbrodnie na innych. * Zabił kilka pieszczota dwunożnych- Wilczka. * Zamordował brutalnie Pojedynczego Wąsa, ówczesnego zastępcę Klanu Wiatru. * Dokonywał masowych egzekucji na niewinnych kotach. * Wyparł się Klanu Gwiazd. * Łamał często Kodeks Wojownika. * Chciał zabić Muliste Futro i jego ucznia. Mglista Skóra * próbował zniszczyć Klan Chmur * nie szanował Kodeksu Wojownika, często go łamał * Odebrał jedno życie Jarzębinowej Gwieździe * trenował w Ciemnym Lesie Mroczna Gwiazda 3 * Zabił Księżycowego Liścia * Groził Krwawej Łapie i Czarnej Łapie śmiercią i nie szanował ich * Włamał się na terytorium Klanu Promienia i Klanu Ognia * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Chciał uczynić swój klan najokrutniejszym w lesie * Naraził na śmierć Czarną Krew, dlatego że to on został partnerem Nocnego Kwiatu. * Wiele razy łamał Kodeks Wojownika * Zabił Makowe Futro * Zabił Bury Ogon 2 Lodowaty Połysk Za życia: * Zabił Nornicową Łapę * Olewał swoją partnerkę, szczególnie, gdy spodziewała się kociąt * Namawiał Okoniową Łapę by ten zabił Białą Łapę * Zdradził swój klan * Marnował żywność w klanie Po śmierci: * Nawiedzał uczniów i kocięta by zeszli na złą drogę * Doprowadzał do złego stanu zdrowotnego uczniów ćwiczących w Ciemnym Lesie * Nawiedzał młode karmicielki * Podczas Wielkiej Bitwy zabijał nie dla Ciemnego Lasu, lecz dla zabawy * Chciał zabić własnego syna Deszczowy Pazur za życia: * Zabił zastępce Sosnowej Gwiazdy * Odebrał jedno z żyć przywódcy * zabił własną partnerkę Po śmierci: * Nawiedzał nowego zastępce przywódcy Czarna Kropla Za życia: * Zabiła Białego Obserwatora Gwiazd * Otruła Mruczącą Obserwatorkę Gwiazd i zrzuciła winę na Stokrotkowy Kwiat * Zabiła Niedźwiedzią Łapę * Uczyła swoje dzieci łamania Kodeksu Domów * Chciała zamordować Gepardziego * Pragnęła nie bać się zabijania Po śmierci: * Nawiedzała swoje dzieci i dała im Koszmarne Zdolności * Wysłała Czterech Łowców Hienia Pieśń Za życia: * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika * Znęcał się nad swoim uczniem * Nie pomógł kociakowi w potrzebie Po śmierci: * Pomagał Klanowi Mroku * Nawiedzał uczniów Klanu Kropli w snach * Dołączył do Mrocznych Oczu Szare Futro Za życia: * Popełnił samobójstwo Po śmierci: * Zbuntował się i nawiedzał/znęcał nad innymi Przecięte Oko Za życia: * Nie przestrzegał kodeksu wojownika * Mordował innych bez powodu Skoczny Sokół Za życia: * Zabiła Swoje trzy kociaki * Chciała zabić swojego ojca, Dębową Skórę * Prawie zabiła swojego partnera, Lisie Ucho Po śmierci * Prawie udało jej się nakłonić ucznia do samobójstwa Winoroślowa Gwiazda Za życia * Zabijał dla zabawy * Lekceważył Klan Gwiazdy * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika * Siał spustoszenie w klanie Po śmierci * Nawiedzał koty w snach i namawiał ich do zrobienia złych czynów * Zabijał koty te z Klanu Gwiazdy jak i te z ziemi Burzowa Chmura 2 * Zabił Sosnowy Cierń * Zabił Szyszkową Gwiazdę * Poważnie okaleczył Koniczynową Chmurę * Nakarmił Melisową Gwiazdę jagodami śmierci i walczył z nim * Zdradził klan * Atakował niewinne koty, zwłaszcza uczniów z Klanu Ognia * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika * Zabijanie było dla niego przyjemnością Jastrzębi Pysk * Zabił ojca * Zabił byłego zastępcę klanu cienia * trenował w ciemnym lesie * Zabijał dla zabawy * Utopił Krzywą Łapę * Zdradził klan * Nienawidził Klanu Gwiazdy Po śmierci * trenował Klonowego Pazura w ciemnym lesie * Nawiedzał koty * Zabił dwa niewinne koty Kolczasta Gwiazda Dawny przywódca Klanu Wzgórza; stanowisko swe zdobył nielegalnie. Po jego historię zapraszam do artykułu jego ojca. * Zabił swego ojca, aby zdobyć stanowisko przywódcy; * Sprowadził włóczęgów na swój klan i doprowadził do okaleczenia jego pobratymców; * Zdradził swój klan. Po śmierci * Trenował koty w Ciemnym Lesie (imiona nieznane); * Próbował ściągać niewinne koty na ścieżkę zła. Pstrokaty Ogon * Zabił Swoją Matkę. * Prawdopodobnie zabił byłego zastępce Klanu Burzy. * Zabił Swoją Partnerkę. * Chciał zabić Swojego Syna. * Kradł jedzenie od klanów zamieszkujących Srogi Las. * Okaleczył Ćmią Łapę. * Dążył do zniszczenia Klanu Zmierzchu. Po Śmierci * Trenował Koty w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował Dostać się do Klanu Gwiazdy na siłę. * Zabijał Koty w Ciemnym Lesie. Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Klany kanoniczne